User blog:DMSwordsmaster/Let's Play Painkiller! (Chapter 2)
__TOC__ More Exposition (C2L1 Prison) So now we cut to a... cutscene. Daniel's in a graveyard. Some chick without a shirt (Her hair covers the tits, pervs) shows up, and Daniel politely points a gun at her. However, realizing that she's not a demon, he puts it away. She starts talking cryptic shit, blah blah blah it is revealed that the demons come through Hell from certain graves in Purgatory. The chick also introduces herself as "Eve". Yes, that Eve. She tells Daniel where the next General is located, and they both shove off. No, no escort missions, don't worry. After that pile of expositional bullshit, we move on to the next level! Prison NOTE: THIS LEVEL ONLY APPEARS IF YOU ARE PLAYING ON NIGHTMARE MODE. What's Nightmare? The third difficulty. This one is a bump up from Insomnia, so let's explain the noticable differences. Auto saves don't recover HP. Oh fuck. You cannot use cheats. (Like you need it in the first place) Enemies get tougher You get weaker Prison is unlocked for fun So yeah. That's about it. So let's move on to the level itself! Prison (FOR REAL THIS TIME) Tarot Card Goal- Do not use explosives. (Shooting explosive barrels doesn't count, so blow those things away!) Enemies- Hell Biker, Hell Angel Difficulty: 4/5 (This is a tough level, so be careful) So you spawn in the middle of... some storage area. Suddenly, the skylight breaks, and these biker dudes dive in... with GATLING GUNS. Hell Biker Hell Bikers are very irritating enemies. They appear in a few levels, too, but this version (With the chaingun) only appear in this level. They take aim at you, wind the chaingun up, and blow you to hell. Kill them BEFORE they start to shoot, as this racks up damage, and FAST. The latter version, also encountered in this level, are armed with Tommy Guns. This is less dangerous then the Gatling gun version, but are still nuisances. Also, since these guys have projectile attacks... Let's talk about something FUN. Infighting Remember the old Doom games? Remember how you'd make one enemy shoot another and then the other enemy would pick a fight with the first? Same basic concept here. Make a Hell Biker shoot another, and that second guy just might try and pick a fight with his friend. May take a few sets of rounds, though. DO NOT try it with these specific Hell Bikers- the Tommy Gun ones are far less dangerous to you. SO AFTER THAT SHIT stake the Hell Bikers to the wall before they shread you with the gatling guns. After they're all dead, push a small box over to the fallen railing and jump on top of it. Grab the armor on the railing, then dive over the railing and hit the checkpoint. You're in some kitchen like area. A Hell Biker (Tommy gun) and... some other enemy... spawn. Hell Angel These guys aren't too dangerous. This version rushes at you and pokes you with a taser. Wow. They're a bit fast, but who cares. A single shotgun blast will splatter them to the wall, so hell. Later versions are a bit more dangerous, though, but that comes later. So kill the Hell Angel and the Biker, and peek outside. There's dozens of Hell Bikers and Hell Angels. Remember that scene from Corruption where ZX pokes his head out of a kitchen and sees all the enemies? Inspired by this, of course. Several Hell Bikers sit on top of railings, and more of them storm out of an open door. A few Hell Angels back them up. After managing to take them all down (STAY IN THE KITCHEN FOR YOUR OWN SAKE), shoot the explosive barrels on one of the railings to make it fall. Leap on the railing, and head around the upper level to get some armor and ammo. Afterwards, leap down and hit the checkpoint in a recently opened hallway. For some reason, there's another shotgun in the hall. No idea why. It gives you ammo, so pick it up I guess. More Hell Angels and Hell Bikers show up, so gun them down. Use the propane tanks for explosive assistance, but be careful- The tanks fly around after being shot, so if they fly towards you, run like fuck. Do NOT go outside into the main hallway- There's a turret. Turrets are non-moving enemies that fill you with lead the moment they spot you. Thankfully, they only appear in this level. Go up the stairs, blowing away the Hell Angel and Biker that charges you, and go into the small outlook where there's a yellow ball and ammo. Shoot the Turret from here with the stake gun to blow it up. Then head back downstairs and go into the main hall, free from the fear of those annoying bastard turrets. For some reason, there's a Biker in a sealed-off area. Shoot him and move on to the next checkpoint. Remember the scene with the locker room in Corruption? More inspiriations! Some Hell Angels try to flank you, and a door opens up in front of you to reveal several dozen Bikers. Shoot the explosives near the Bikers to gib them to hell, and then go up one of the two ramps to take out the rest of the Bikers that will try to snipe you. Or, as an alternative, hide out in a stairway and let the Bikers stupidly come to you. The Bikers in the upper floors aren't quite that stupid, so you'll have to hunt them down. They're the ones with Miniguns, so be careful. After you clear them all out, head to the locker room. There may or may not be a hole in the floor leading to a small sewer. If there isn't, search around for any explosives, push them onto the closed manhole (or whatever it is), and blow it up. You can dive down to encounter two Hell Angels and some Freezer ammo. Once you come out, a Hell Angel and two Bikers spawn. So clear them out and head to the checkpoint, which is back in the main hall. This next part is a doozy. Head inside of the cell block, and dozens of Hell Angels and Bikers spawn. Dive into the cells, and let the enemies come to you. After the enemies stop coming, head out and clear any stragglers on the ground floor. Then head upstairs. There are more enemies on the second and third floor, so clear them all out. Stay away from the windows. Once they're all dead, head up to the top floor of the cell area. Walk to the far left window and shoot it out. You'll see about 3 turrets sitting on the wall, near you. This is why I said to stay away from the windows. Here, you're safe, because you're just out of range. Blow up the turrets, then dive outside. There's another big group of Hell Bikers, but the large variety of explosives should clear them out easily. Category:Blog posts